Sunglasses
by blackdragonflower
Summary: It's time to go shopping and this time it's for Shino's first pair of sunglasses. Short oneshot for the family bond between Shibi and Shino. Enjoy!


Sunglasses by blackdragonflower

* * *

"Daddy, where we go?"

"Shopping." Shibi replied shortly. A miniature Shino was holding onto his hand an extra pair of Shibi's old glasses adorning the small boy's face.

"For what daddy?"

Shibi smiled behind his tall collar. "Your first pair of sunglasses Shino." The little boy held tight onto Shibi's hand with excitement. Shibi had noticed how the boy had taken to wearing his old discarded pair.

"Really daddy? Me gets me own?"

"Say I get my own Shino... that's correct english."

Shino looked up nodding, the big sunglasses slid down his nose. Hurridly he pushed them up his nose, "I get my own daddy?"

"Yes Shino, you get your own pair of sunglasses." Shibi smiled at how exstatic little Shino had become. The streets were crowded today on the main strip of Konoha's streets. People were bustling around, some carrying packages, others just refusing to flow with the crowd acted like rocks in a stream breaking the current. Shino grew fearful. All the people were so tall compared to him. He was greatly releaved when Shibi picked him up and carried him piggyback. Shino held tight around his father's high collar. His father's hair tickled his nose and he sneezed. Shibi chuckled softly under his breath. "Say excuse me."

"Scuse me." After a small bout with the people in the streets Shibi located a glasses store. The optician inside smiled seeing them.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" The woman was a deep chestnut haired woman. She was a cuddly bigness that anyone would just want to cuddle into. Her water blue eyes sparkled. If she was afraid she didn't show it.

"My son would like a pair of sunglasses, like mine..." Shino poked his head over his father's shoulder and looked at the woman. He looked down nervously.

The optomitrist showed Shibi many pairs of sunglasses. Some were rectangle in shape, others oval, circles, blue lenses, brown lenses, and many had black lenses. She was obviously covering the whole basis. Shino looked on to all the other pairs but he didn't like any of them. When his father asked he shook his head replying, "just like yours daddy."

The woman looked around the whole store when she suddenly smiled brightly. "If you excuse me a moment sir, I believe I have a pair your child might be interested in..." Shibi nodded and watched as the woman bustled off. A few moments later she returned a small pair of specks in hand. Shino watched curiously, now on the floor where his father had set him. The woman put them on the small desk. "Well, do you like them?"

Shino's eyes were wide at the pair of sunglasses. Their rims were perfect circles like the full moon. The lenses were black like the darkest midnight. He nodded squeezing his father's hand. "Yes ma'am, I like." The woman grinned joyful, now the only person standing in line to getting the glasses was Shibi himself. Shibi picked up the sunglasses and inspected them with a curious eye that would make any salesperson nervous.

"Shino take off your glasses." Shino did what he was told, his father bent down and placed the glasses on his face. The woman was watching her eyes noticing little details.

"It looks as if they'll need a little tightning." Shibi handed them to her and she pulled out a mini pair of pliers. With a little coaxing from the frames she soon bent them to fit the toddler's head.

"I see?" Shino questioned holding his hands out. The smiling rosy woman placed the sunglasses in his hands.

"There you go. Try them on" With a little difficulty Shino slid them on his face. He smiled when they fit perfectly. No itching, no tight nose pieces, no sliding down the nose. Shibi pulled out some money and payed for the sunglasses. Shino fingered his father's old pair not letting them go. With his free hand he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small coin of money. He reached up and slid the money onto the desk.

"Here you go. Thank you." The woman and Shibi smiled. She handed Shibi his change and gave him a small bag for things like cleaners, a case, the usual equipment. The two Aburame's headed home Shino proudly wearing his new sunglasses. He didn't stop staring at his father's old sunglasses though. "Daddy what are you going to do with these?"

Shibi looked down. "Put them somewhere safe." Shino looked a little dissapointed then looked up at his father.

"May I keep?" Shibi ruffled Shino's hair.

"Yes you may Shino." Shino smiled his little lips turned up in the cutest manner.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Shino?"

"I love you!"

"Love you too little bug, love you too."

----------

Had the inspiration for this idea while away for the weekend with friend. Decided a little cute Shino and Shibi fluff never hurt anything so decided to do another one. If you enjoyed and haven't read my other one please read _Always_ I'm sure you'd enjoy it.

The lovely woman selling glasses is based loosely around my mother whom I decided to do a tribute for in this little story of mine. So this is with love, to my mother.

Shibi and Shino belong to Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
